Friends or enemy?
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: Trouble struck when Tea ran into a certain white haired boy. she doesn't know why but this remorseful feeling caused her to make enemy with him. what will happen between them? revenges? payback? TB? your opinion


Speedy: Hey, as you can see I decided to write a high school fanfic, hope ya like it, well that's it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Holy crap, he is so hot!"  
  
A crowd currently huddled in front of the classroom, as a slightly peeved face emerges shifting violently under pairs of eyes pinned on him. The girls fanned over him with amazed eyes and their mouth draped open tastefully. Shrinking from all the dancing eyes, he simply snorted.  
  
"He is sososo cute!"  
  
Pouted child like as he blushed.  
  
"Ewww! Look he is blushing!"  
  
"And he looked even cuter when he blush!!!" (Waving her hands blindly.)  
  
All the girls exchange murmurs at him and ran into a fit of giggle. Their eyes remained still on his quite annoying face. When they asked him questions, all he did was glaring which only brought out more sheepish chuckles.  
  
A small group was seated in the far end away from the crowd.  
  
Tea: (Growling.) Pleaaasseee, I see way better looking guys than him!  
  
Mai: (Elbowed her.) Hey, you got to admit he does look cute under those tank tops.  
  
Joey: You mean the muscles under them, don't you!  
  
Mai: (Nodding viciously.)  
  
Tea: Well I personally don't think how they are so attractive . . .  
  
Yami: Yea what's with all those girls drooling after him!  
  
Yugi: Yea when they are suppose to be drooling after you right?  
  
Yami: (Winked kinkily.) Exactly.  
  
Everyone: ((o_______O)) (Sweat drop.)  
  
Tea: Well I got to do my math work.  
  
Receding from the group, she pranced forward to her desk, which is located just near the classroom door where the hovered group stood. Taking one look at the girls, she merely laughed out loud. Containing her laugh, she scanned through her works. Sitting peacefully, she was disturbed by a tug at her shoulder.  
  
Tea: I'm busy.  
  
Blonde girl: Tea? You know him right? (Pointed at the annoyed boy.)  
  
Tea: No, what makes you think I do?  
  
A black haired girl tagged along.  
  
Black-haired girl: I dunno, I guess the way you look at him.  
  
Tea: Oh? (Amused.) How do I look at him?  
  
Blonde girl: Dark look, I dunno like you really hate him. It's more a glare then a dirty look.  
  
Tea: (O_O) I guess you could say that.  
  
Blonde girl: So what do you say? You know him right?  
  
Tea: (-_-) Yes I do.  
  
A really tall girl noted their conversation and advanced to them.  
  
Tall girl: Oh yea? Tell us about that hottie.  
  
Tea: (Shrugged wearily.) Why don't you ask him?  
  
Dark-haired girl: (Rolled her eyes.) That's the problem! he is not saying anything! All he does is glaring with those large brown eyes. AHHHH, MY HEAD JUST MELT LOOKING AT THEM.  
  
Tall girl: (Screeched shrilly.) He is such a hunk.  
  
Tea: (--_--) Yea a hunk who doesn't say anything, you know you guys are so pathetic been pulled to him just with his eyes.  
  
Blonde girl: Oh, he has more to it, like his hair.  
  
Tea: (-_-) They are white.  
  
Tall girl: Yea, see what I mean! Different!  
  
Tea: (Heaved a sign.) Okay okay so you like him, I got the point.  
  
Blonde girl: So what you say! Tell us more about him ok?  
  
Tea: (Cringing as her mouth squeezed shut.)  
  
For all she cares, she has no intension in joining the crowd and she couldn't find one distinctive feature that possessed her to him. Her eyes hardened at the sight at the most popular girls begging to rouse information of him. I mean who would fall for a guy who can't even bring up the courage to say hi, or does he just don't think it's worth it to waste his breath on those pointless girls. So now should she be bothered to spread news of him. Wouldn't hurt would she, I mean it's not like she is interested or anything.  
  
Tea: Ok what do you want to know?  
  
By then she heard footsteps and eyed Mai joining the chat. Placing herself to a chair nearby, she flashed a brisk grin.  
  
Mai: Sup girls?  
  
Blonde girl: Waiting for Tea to spite us some information on the new guy.  
  
Mai: Oh. (Her eyelid fell in mild despair.) Oh he is not worth our time.  
  
Tall girl: Oh yes he is, anywayz we should be nice since he is new right?  
  
Mai: (Scowled sulkily.) He is dangerous.  
  
All: (Shrieked gleefully.)  
  
Dark-haired girl: I love boys who play hard. Now just spill.  
  
Tea: Yea like what, he is more evil than mean. Curse lotz, and um gets annoyed easily.  
  
Blonde girl: Cool, his name is?  
  
Tea: Bakura. (Grimaced sourly.)  
  
Tall girl: Nice! (Tasted her lips greedily.)  
  
Tea: Uge. (Coughed queasily.)  
  
Blonde girl: (Hustled glossily.) Tell us more! More!  
  
Tea: (Frowned maliciously.) What's there to tell! He is mean, evil, arrogant, annoying, stupid and thinks he is all so cool oh yea and has an ego that could cover the whole planet. (Sucking in a handful of air and continued.) And he has this golden ring that float above his shirt, it sends you to the sha. . . lets just say he is dangerous and is armed always! So I suggest you stay away from him. Ok I'm done.  
  
All: (((O_______O)))))))))) (Staring blankly.)  
  
Somehow a queer chill floated inside her as those rueful comment popped out of her mouth. She didn't quite mean them all but she felt like blabbering them out inside of bottling inside her. Like she always kept in mind, an enemy of her friends is an enemy to her, no doubt.  
  
Just then she felt a stern eye on her with his lips curved up to an evilly smirk. Her body stiffened as he inched closer and patted her shoulder.  
  
Bakura: (Smirked ruefully.) I never thought you knew this much of me Gardener.  
  
Tea: (Slit from his touch.) Watch your distant, sicko!  
  
Before she could notice, the tip of her eyes eyed the other girls fanning over him with glistened eyes. Shooting stars darted out as their fist is brought up to their chest in a pleading fashion.  
  
Bakura snorted hoarsely and glared at them through a sideway fashion.  
  
Bakura: Catch ya later girls, right now I have some business to take care.  
  
All girls: (Nodding gratifying.)  
  
Blonde girl: (Swing her hair and splashed down on her back.) Cya later . . .  
  
The other girls drifted off along with her winking their eyebrow kinkily. There they pushed the other girls away as well as Bakura give a light nod. Then his eyes turned menace as he faced the brunette. His eyes cocked up slightly and his hand clenched together.  
  
Bakura: Why did you go off and said that?  
  
Tea: (*)_(*) I dunno, but one thing is right you are a jerk!  
  
Bakura: Were, make that past tense.  
  
Tea: (Looked away.) Whatever, the bottom line is I hate you for what you did to my friends so if anyone asks me anything of you, expected it to be bad.  
  
Mai: (O_O)  
  
Bakura: (o_O) (Fires flamed in his eyes.) NO YOU DON'T! (Softened his voice.) I tend to make my own way without you making bad comments.  
  
Tea: Oh yea? Too bad cus you budged into my life and ruined it and you expect me not too? Well then you are in for some surprise. (Stomped her feet.)  
  
Bakura: YOU! (Speechless.)  
  
Sneering icily, his hands inched up but he slowly pressed it down.  
  
Bakura: You are asking for it.  
  
Tea: (Stick out a tongue.) For what!  
  
Bakura: I know how to make a person's life miserable and you are my target.  
  
Sparing one last glare, he trudged away leaving a eerie mist behind.  
  
With gritting teeth, she blinked mulishly and turned away from his attention.  
  
Tea: Asshole.  
  
Mai: But why did you go off and said that? It was kind over the edge.  
  
Tea: Well I think it suits well for someone who doesn't take other people's life seriously. After all, you do remember he paired up with Malik back in Battle City. And I'm not like any other girls who buy his look; as far as I'm considered he is a jerk, yea a downright jerk.  
  
(Pondering.) //Why did I say that! I didn't feel this remorseful towards him till he showed up in my class. Is this jealousy I sense. But why! Is it because of those girls drooling after him? Yea but I don't feel the same way and I know that! But why then? It is because he just bought a one-way ticket to the popular zoom with one look at his face. I mean I didn't feel that hateful to him, why do I hate him! I hate him! What the hell is going on? I'm such a dumbass, snapping him without a slight clue why with this burning anger inside me and now ending up been his enemy target. I'm not afraid! Oh god those cold eyes give me the shiver! I'm NOT afraid. Oh holy hell, I am! Well he is not the only one who is capable of giving dirty looks. There! (Glares.) Much better. (Grins.) What am I thinking? Well if he does something really serious to me, I still have my backbones, my friends! HA! Just the one thing he doesn't have. Well it's not like I can't pull my own stunt. Yea I can't. But I'm a quick learner. And I think I can curse pretty well now. (Smiles.) Why am I shivering? Why do I hate him so when I don't even know why? Hey I AM shivering. I'm wet! I'm soaked! What the freak is going on damn-it!// (Snaps out of her thoughts.)  
  
Pupil dilate, jaws open she found herself stirred soaked wet with laughing eyes fixed on her. Someone splashed water on her while she was lost in thoughts. And those faces on her are on the verge of bursting out laughing hysterically. Her eyes flashed anger and she grunted, scuffed her feet as more water droplets feel down her cheek. Pushing through the crowd, she spotted Bakura in a distance smirking at her face. Snarling in frustration, she pranced towards him keeping one thing in mind. "WAR" .  
  
Yep that is it, well? Is it good, bad, terrible? I dunno, I need your opinion and give me ideas of how they are going to get to each other k? REVIEW PLZZZZZ (^_^) 


End file.
